space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Log 4
' Night 4' - Roleplaying Without Limits (provided that roleplaying does not interfere with 4 hour block activities) PCs awaken as the train pulls in to Almaty and is quickly boarded by waiting Soviet authorities. Realizing this might be the last time to figure things out/influence events on the train, Rocquette leads a contingent to question a conductor and find out that most of the suspicious characters are either getting off or have already disembarked. Rushing to the cathedral room where the authorities are letting people off the train, the PCs find Alexei and Genni, Ramil and Lt. Gorbachev. As they come to the realization that Alexei and Genni were the most likely assassins they also realize that it is far too late to do anything useful with that information. There is also acknowledgement of how incredibly suspicious it is that Lt Gorbachev refuses to speak Russian. Obvious clues are, in hindsight, obvious. As the PCs spend the rest of the day on 4hrblk activities (2) they commiserated that they probably inadvertantly disrupted events anyway. As the train pulls into Samarqand, you feel a surge of energy at completing a sequence... 3 Points of Specialist Type (i.e., Combat, Academic or Mystic). But not as much as you feel you could have got. Into Samarqand... The PCs filter into Samarqand (note the special notes on rogue operations; taste the flava), but not before cornering Madame Arcana (Read Aura confirms she's a Meta Mage) and asking her to confirm some pieces of information. Nothing new is learned but perhaps she could be an ally. She does commit her daughter Lilyana to help Mei-Lin learn a Mystic Skill. Brightmeer tells you to meet him at the end of the day at "Sultan" Bahramov's Museum (who is not actually a Sultan or even a hereditary or religious leader). The PCs spend the day alternately training and turning themselves in for desertion. Fortunately the authorities are unrealisticly permissive and everything ends well but Brightmeer does clarify that you should try to stay out of trouble because you're moving ahead of the bureacracy here and while you probably won't get executed by the Soviets, it is a pain to try and bail you out. Also you got some equipment from the army before because of some hero worship but armies don't generally operate on the basis of soldiers requisitioning equipment (you guys chose the other option). You join Brightmeer and the Sultan and they're old friends, although it's unclear how they know each other. The Sultan feeds you and clarifies some parts of The Big Picture for you. Katya determines that the Sultan is the real deal: a Archmage/Rogue Specialist. The Sultan offers you access to his fully stocked training library as well as healing Eva's grievous wound. He also tells you that there is a Nazi operative named Sophie Kukralova working in the city (#49) and she has just been reinforced by a squad. Your main mission is to find out what happened to Mikhail Gerasimov and re-inter Tamerlane's remains (this can actually be done by a 4hrblk occult lore, the Sultan doesn't need to be there) in his tomb at Gur Amir (10). Contact with the Gerasimov's excavation team in the tomb has been lost for a week and the sultan's scrying is blocked. The sultan also tells you that Sophie has surveillance on Gur Amir and that you will need to proceed carefully. But Gerasimov is a tough bastard so if he's still alive after a week, he can probably hold out another week. Interupting your conversation, an apothecary friend of the Sultan's joins you and shows you a strange bottle with an even stranger squid thing inside. Determing that the creature is not a (cheap) fake but also not any categorized species, you are suspicious. Occult lore suggests that the liquid (white wine) is probably some kind of non-magical ritual aid (Cthulhu Hazing Fun Time). You went with the apothecary to his shop to see the rest of bottles when you were set upon by Steampunk Arabs. Ambushing the apothecary, the assailants seemed surprised to find five armed women in attendence. They were even more surprised when one went down after a round and a half, so the remaining arab surrendered and told them the crate of Cthulhu wine was sent to the wrong address (addressed to Bahrodir BabayAv the cultist, not Gulnar BabayEv the apocathery). Tracking down Bahrodir to his well provisioned home, you deliver the crate and he reveals that he is involved in dark cult activities and would be willing to bring a single young girl to participate in the ceremony. After some PC dithering and Bahrodir seeing that a bottle is missing, he gets upset and insists that you leave, unaware of how close he was to being totally ganked. 5 Points 1 Combat Special Notes *The Sutlan has a full set of every Tome, which means that every Skill/Spell is available for training. This uses special rules for the full set (no penalty for volume #, just -15% insanity check). *The Sultan's special Archmagic food halves the number of blocks required to sleep at night BUT, any extra time cannot be used to build, train, upgrade, operationally acquire or do anthing you want to do with 4hrblks (and you should ask if that's in any way unclear) *Mei Lin, you asked specifically about the Cult of Leng, which has been updated with useful information I failed to provide earlier. Did anyone else have specific questions or lore related nature? Category:Soviet